His Girl, Felicity
by jessi91
Summary: One shots, drabbles of Oliver & Felicity (Olicity). Chapter Two: The Song, now posted. A little Olicity fluff to brighten your day, with a little bit of dancing and a rare Oliver smile. Not the best at summaries, but please read.
1. Impossibilities

**This is a series of one shots of Oliver & Felicity moments. Truth be told this is one of my favorite couples in a long time and not because it's some epic, ill-fated romance (although obviously that's part of it) but because they truly are partners in their work and in life. It's a seriously rare thing to see on television these days and I'm loving every freaking moment. Also, Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards chemistry is ridiculous. I could fangirl on forever and a day, but I won't because that would be too much. Even for me.**

**Side note: If Arrow's stunt team doesn't get some type of nod for the ridiculously awesome work they do week-in and week-out then this world really has gone to hell.**

**Please send reviews my way - I read every single one because y'all are the best. Please no flames. See you at the end, Oliciters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Felicity looked at him, for the first time not trusting her vision. She stammered, voice catching, not able to form words. He was dead. There was no way. He was dead. Three years ago almost to the day. Yet somehow he was standing in front of her. She shook her head and blinked ferociously, trying to rid her eyes of the tears that were surely building.

"No." Her voice was shaky with unbelief; her mind incapable of comprehending who stood before her. He looked different, aged. His skin still firm, hair still light brown, but different. His body was sturdier, stronger somehow. His hair shorter and a scar that wasn't there before graced his face. But his eyes. Those were the same. As she studied his hesitantly expectant face, the same hand that had covered her mouth gravitated to gently brush his face before pulling away as if touching fire. But slowly, unable to control her muscles, she brought her hand back to his face to trace the scar line. Her fingers glided over the mark as she studied it with the intensity of a painter taking in each detail of the landscape. Her fingers grazed the edge of his lips. Her eyes darted back to his questioningly.

"Yeah, it's me," he reassured her with a slight chuckle. It was shocking – hearing his voice again. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten it. At the sound of it she threw her arms around him causing her body to collide into his. Despite her throwing her weight upon him, he remained steady, unmoving, fully holding her weight, clasping her in his arms to not let her touch the ground. She firmly planted a kiss on his neck. She could hear a slight puff of joyful relief escape his mouth.

"How is this possible?" her voice quivered, her hands frantically moving from around his neck to hold his face in her hands, worried he might vanish before her eyes. "You were dead."

"I know." He reassured her, placing her firmly on the ground in front of him. He cupped her face in his palms and planted a kiss on her forehead as her body began to wretch itself with sobs. "It doesn't matter," he stated softly, "I'm here."

He pulled her back into himself and Felicity was grateful, never wanting to leave his warm grasp again. As she stood in his arms it became clear this was what she needed. Felicity breathed in his scent. Warm comfort, just as she remembered. Felicity realized it was the first time in a long time she had been able to truly breathe.

"Oliver…" the sound of his name from her lips startled her. It had been forever since she had uttered them outside of her head. "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

Oliver shook his head adamantly as if knowing what she was going to say. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Felicity cut him off, "If I had just asked you to stay–"

"I wouldn't have listened and it doesn't matter. You didn't know what would happen." Felicity buried her face in his chest once more, letting her tears overtake her. Angry at herself for watching him leave, for trusting Nyssa, assuming he'd died there in the snow capped mountains.

Unbelieving he was holding her now. She felt the warm breath of Oliver on her cheek as he pressed a kiss on her skin. The kisses became more rushed now, moving from her cheek to the nape of her neck before he pulled her back to where he could look into her eyes. As she gazed up to meet his, she felt angry for what she hadn't done all those years ago. She hated herself for not trying to find him. For thinking he'd been dead all this time.

His eyes praised her as they looked at her face, taking in every last detail before putting a sweet peck in the palm of her hand. Then Oliver placed kisses on her forehead and lips. It was strange how he embraced her but she didn't care. She was just relieved he was here. With each kiss her heart fluttered more rapidly but she couldn't stop her tears.

"Please stop crying." Oliver half chuckled, as his eyes too became glossy. Felicity could hear the begging in Oliver's voice. His tone was sweet. "I never was able to handle crying."

"I'm sorry. It's just impossible, like I'm going to wake up and know this was fake. That you're not real."

"This isn't a dream, Felicity. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ras al Ghul will have to try a little harder to kill me next time." He teased morbidly.

"That's not funny," she interjected. It was intended as a warning but her weak voice and tear-stained face did little to help her intimidation factor. Oliver continued, ignoring her comment.

"I'm not letting you get rid of me that easily." He smiled and she reciprocated. Without any other words, Oliver placed his hand gingerly underneath her chin and bent down to kiss her. It was the sweetest kiss Felicity had ever received. And she was sure there would never be another that could come close.

"I loved you so much." he whispered, taking a strand of her hair in his hand.

Felicity jolted up in bed with a gasp. She looked around the dark room. It hadn't been real. Suddenly the air became hard to breathe. Her muscles shook fiercely. She placed her hand on her throat, the panic of him being dead racked itself around in her heart and her chest hurt. Felicity took in sharp, hallow breaths trying her best to regain control of her lungs while trying not to cry. Her breathing began to slow as she closed her eyes, focusing on the ticking clock next to her bed. Something Digg taught her as a focusing technique when her panic attacks began about 3 years ago.

Felicity pulled her legs up tight to her chest and rested her head upon her knees. She forced herself to press down the urge to scream – frustrated for having such a dream. Suddenly the form next to her shifted. She froze perfectly still, almost lifeless, not even breathing. The last thing she wanted was for Ray to wake up. There was no way to explain herself without hurting him and without lying. Ray took a deep breath in, signaling he was in no way waking up from his sleep. Felicity looked over at him and then down at the ring gracing her left hand as it had done for the past year. But with the engagement ring came a heaviness she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to ignore. She loved Ray but the dreams of Oliver wouldn't stop. They were less frequent but still came and, in a way, she knew she'd miss them if they didn't. She twisted the ring around her finger before sliding it off, placing it on the nightstand. Then, quietly, she slid open the top drawer and fished her way to the bottom before her hand grazed what she had been searching for. She pulled out the worn, cream colored envelope. The writing on its front so familiar; her name, simply written, in his writing. She looked at it, holding it closely before flipping it over and opening it. It was void of a letter, the usual contents of such a package. Instead, she pulled out a photo. It was simple; them both smiling with the towering Ferris wheel from the Starling City carnival in the background. Felicity stared at it for a moment. Trying to memorize Oliver's grin, desperately hoping if she concentrated enough she'd be able to hear his laugh again, to no avail.

The carnival wasn't a date – it hadn't even been just them that day. Digg took the photo while they were waiting for Roy to finish winning at darts. Roy ended up going home with the world's largest lime green teddy bear.

It was from that summer; the summer after Oliver didn't deny he loved her on the beach of Lian Yu. Even the sweltering heat of those months couldn't steal away from how happy they were. The weight was finally lifted from his shoulders because Slade was gone. Oliver's arm slung around Felicity's shoulder. He was mid laugh. Her hand clung to his shirt. She wasn't even looking at the camera. She was looking up at him. Felicity remembered how they'd drug Oliver there that night. He wanted to scour the city for the usual bad guys but Felicity insisted. She never told Oliver why but it was because riding the Ferris wheel reminded her of her of her mother and father. Growing up, before her dad left, it was their tradition to visit the carnival. She wanted to have good memories of that place again, to grasp hold of that feeling she'd had as a child. The feeling of a family. Little did she know at the time, Oliver would leave her just like her father. Now they were both gone.

Felicity glided her fingers over the glossy finish of the paper. She never could seem to bring herself to get rid of that photo of Oliver. She tried so many times but the furthest she got was taking it out of the frame that used to rest on her nightstand. Getting rid of that picture would be equivalent to getting rid of Oliver and that was something she would never be ready for.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So that was it you guys. I really hope you enjoyed the story...well, as much as you possibly can enjoy a story where Oliver is dead. I'm working on the next drabble, which is almost finished. Please review. I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on the story and if you have any prompts, I'd gladly take them. **

**Also, feel free to weigh in on the whole how Felicity and Digg react to hearing about Oliver's death. I'm buying stock in Kleenex to prepare. **


	2. The Song

**Chapter Two: **

**I don't know about you but I really need a little Olicity fluff in my life right now. There's so much angst between these two at the moment. I can't wait until they kiss and make up. Literally.**

**Also, a big shout-out to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are the best!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Felicity looked down to assess the damage the 5-inch heels were causing to her poor feet. Her toes were beginning to turn beet red. That's what happens when a girl stands in heels for 3 hours straight. Her feet begin to lose all circulation and the worst part was the night wasn't close to being over. The party was in full swing, investors and Palmer Industries staff mingling on the rooftop terrace. Overall, a big win for Palmer but a big loss for her soon-to-be amputated toes.

"You should have worn different shoes." Felicity startled at Oliver's voice behind her, whispering in her ear. His warm breath caused goosebumps to shoot down her spine while his body pressed against her back.

"Don't I know it," she admitted turning towards him, the lack of space between them apparent. She cleared her throat before continuing. "As much as I hate to say this, you were right."

"It's not that painful to admit, is it?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.

"Seeing as I won't have to do it again, no. At least it isn't nearly as painful as these shoes." Oliver pressed his lips together as if to apologize for the ache writhing through her pinky toes. "I should have thought twice before squeezing my feet into your sister's itsy-bitsy shoes but she was so nice about offering them to me and I didn't want to say no. And they're so pretty." She said admiringly. Oliver smiled at that. It was nice knowing the two women in his life were getting along. Thea had become quite taken with Felicity once she got over the initial shock of him begin serious about anyone, especially a smart, independent type like her.

"Although she really does have the feet of a geisha."

"I'll make sure to tell her that."

"As long as you also tell her I-"

Oliver's brow suddenly furrowed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hold on." He sighed, looking at his phone.

"Is everything okay?" Concern seeped into her voice. "I knew Roy shouldn't handle the lair tonight. He's never helped without supervision and my babies are temperamental. Babies, meaning computers. Obviously. Because I do not have children. That I know of."

"Everything's fine with Roy, Felicity. It's just Thea." He scrolled through the text. "Checking in. Again. She's worse than our mother ever was."

Felicity put her hand out, signaling for him to give her the phone and he obliged. "At least you know her overbearing tendencies are a sign she cares." Felicity's fingers flew across the keys, typing a response.

"There," she pressed send, "now she'll leave you alone."

"What did you tell her?"  
>"That I'll call her when the night is over and provide a full update on all the office gossip including a picture of Ray's new girlfriend, Jean." Felicity smiled back as she pushed the phone into his chest but he stopped her hands, holding them to his torso while they still clutched the phone.<p>

"My girl, saving the evening. I thought that was my job."

"We all get to play the hero sometime." She said with a grin.

He removed his phone from her grip and slid it back into his pocket, taking her hands once again.

"You're freezing." His calloused palms ran over hers nimbly, trying to warm them up.

"Well, whose idea was it to hold a party on a rooftop?" she asked knowingly.

"I believe it was the Vice President."

"I never liked that woman. She's so blonde and clearly didn't think this through because it's February and we're outside."

"Well, in her defense, she's not a natural blonde." Felicity smacked his chest, wishing he said that a little quieter. He continued, "And she graduated from MIT so she's definitely smarter than me." Oliver said with a hint of playfulness, and total truth.

"Well, you did drop out of 5 different schools." Felicity teased.

"Four." he corrected, moving his hands around her waist. She shivered slightly, this time not from the cold breeze. Oliver closed the gap between them to plant a kiss. She felt the upturn of his lips as they pressed against hers. Breaking apart, Felicity suddenly became very aware of the watchful stares from the other attendees and her cheeks began to flush red. She felt the urge to step away but Oliver kept a tight grip around her waist. After 6 months, she still wasn't used to the prying eyes. It wasn't something someone just got used to. Although, Oliver seemed to master it quite well; not even flinching as they spotted a few flashes from the press-pass reporters Ray invited.

"I think we should dance." Oliver stated, abruptly.

"Shouldn't we wait for the next song to start? Isn't that a rule or something?"

"No." He said, with a slight grin.

Pulling her along, they stepped onto the dance floor, the crowd naturally parting for the VP of Palmer Industries. Felicity felt slightly uncomfortable and, if it wasn't for her inability to ever willingly break away from Oliver's touch, she would have refused. Dancing was not her cup of tea. Her completely rational fear stemmed from a highly regrettable seventh grade dance with an under the sea theme. There was a fish tank involved. It was all very unfortunate. Felicity preferred not to talk about it.

"Oliver, you know I don't really like to dance." Oliver chuckled in response. He ran a hand down her side. Her goosebumps returned.

"You're going to be fine, Felicity." Which was true, she was always better than fine when he was around. Oliver placed his hands in their proper place; one on her lower back, the other holding hers. "We've danced before."

"You'd better lead because we've established I have no good experience in this department and I don't want to hear any comments when I step on your toes."

"You won't step on my toes." Felicity pulled back, shooting Oliver a stern look. She would step on his toes. They both knew it. It was guaranteed. "Okay." He agreed. "No comments."

"Thank you."

Focusing on the music, she tried to sway to the beat but found herself holding her breath.

"Felicity. Try to relax." Oliver's soothing, calm voice made her muscles ease little by little until she gave in and let him lead her. "There's no reason to be nervous. I did a sweep of the area earlier; there are no fish tanks here." She laughed lightly in response.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am Moira made you take dance lessons?"

"That makes one of us." He deadpanned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed, resting her head against his chest. The steady thump of his heart was a comforting sound. It wasn't that long ago she thought she'd never hear that sound again. Ras al Ghul was a not so distant memory for them but, thankfully, Oliver had come back and his heartbeat became a sound she would never again take for granted.

"I was thinking today, about us."

"Uh-huh." Felicity mumbled, getting drunk off the music and the sway of their bodies, almost completely forgetting about the prying eyes.

"About how we've been dating for a while now and I'd say things are going pretty well."

"Mm hmm."

"But we don't have a song."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked softly.

"A song. Thea has been trying, and these are her words," he prefaced, "to ensure our relationship actually lasts and I don't screw it up. According to her every serious couple has to have a song."

"Roy and Thea didn't have a song...but I guess they broke up. A couple of times."

"That was a very large part of her argument."

"Did you and Laurel?" Oliver took a long breath and paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"No, but we both know how well that turned out." Felicity laughed at that. Oliver and Laurel's relationship had been dysfunctional at its best and tumultuous at its worst. They could all joke about it now though. Laurel becoming part of the team 2 years ago probably had something to do with it. It took a bit of getting used to. But now, Felicity was so grateful for Laurel. A deep friendship stood between them, one neither expected and Oliver never saw coming.

"Not every couple has a song, Oliver. And when did we start listening to Thea when it comes to relationships. The song thing is actually kind of insane when you think about it. Finding a song that encompasses an entire relationship is a little daunting. Not to mention, it's a lot of pressure to put on one song. I don't know how we would ever find one."

"I already did."

"You found a song?"

Oliver nodded his head.

"Yes. With a little help from Thea."

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"You'll know when you hear it, Felicity."

As her name left his lips, the tune of My Girl began to play from the band.

"Wait," Felicity looked up at him. "Is this-?" The song was a slower, instrumental version but it was clearly My Girl. There was a slight grin spreading over Oliver's face as he nodded. Scanning the room she spotted Ray, clearly a main culprit in the plot. Ray made eye contact with them both and proceeding to point to the band with a big toothy smile on his face. He then gave Felicity two thumbs up. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Oliver's chest.

"Of course Ray would help with this. You are _so_ cheesy."

"In my defense, Thea made me do it."

Felicity bit her lower lip and grinned at him.

"If only the world knew the Arrow was a big soft teddy bear. Except, you know, when it comes to your abs. Those are not soft. Not soft at all." Oliver let out an audible laugh; Felicity felt the rumble of it resonate through her touch. She couldn't help but smile in response. "We have a song."

"Yes, we do."

"How much did you bribe them to play this?" She joked.

"It doesn't matter. It was worth every hundred dollar bill."

Felicity eyes grew large in shock.

"Oliver Queen, you'd better be joking."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a grin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." The words were so natural coming out of his mouth. The sentiment made her heart melt. It was almost strange, seeing as how long it took them both to get to this point. She paused and studied him. She wanted to memorize this moment. Drink in the music with the lights strung above their heads, and cold wind causing her nose to redden. In particular, she wanted to memorize him; everything about him. His suit, the solid tie that matched her dress, his smile, the glisten of his blue eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked; the corners of his eyes crinkling as his lips upturned. Felicity shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just this. This is a really great moment and I'm really happy here…with you."

And with that, Oliver smiled.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'm hoping to have another chapter up really soon but if you have any prompts, I'd be happy to take them. Also, if you have a few seconds, please leave a review – they're always much appreciated :)**


End file.
